


Lost In New Orleans

by shedreams0flove



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Norman Reedus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedreams0flove/pseuds/shedreams0flove





	Lost In New Orleans

She'd been sitting on her own for God only knew how long. Lost in thought as she sat on the porch of the big, old stately home she'd grown up in in the Garden District of New Orleans. Bright white columns stood tall and proud as they'd done for generations, standing the trials of time and the turbulent weather the city was known for just as her family had done throughout their own painted history. The air was thick and hot and beads of sweat sat precariously on her forehead despite the gentle breeze brushing her rich, honey colored hair over her shoulder and the cold glass of lemonade in her hand. 

It was nights like these that made her want to sing. From the quiet clicks and buzzes of the insects to the distant dings of the St. Charles streetcar line, the sounds of her hometown always had a way of bringing her most beloved talent to light. She had spent countless nights standing in the bright lights of stages across the city, earning the love and adoration of people of every creed and background all while expressing the ecstasies and woes of loves lost and found. And as she sat in the plush cushions of her lounge chair, she found herself wanting nothing but to be standing on a stage, feeling the exhilaration of letting her voice reach the ears of whoever would listen. 

But before she could convince herself to get up while she watched absently at the calm activity ahead of her, she couldn't help but notice something strikingly out of place. The same gentleman had passed by her house for the fourth time in an hour, staring intently at the slim phone in his hand, obviously trying to figure out where he was going. 

Amused, she lazily pulled herself from her lounge chair and listened as her joints creaked when she stretched out her limbs. She stepped down from the porch and slowly walked toward the front gate when she saw him round the corner again, waiting patiently as he made his way in her direction without knowing. 

"I'm startin' to think you might be a little lost." She said with a wide smile when the stranger approached, her rich, southern accent thick and intoxicating.

"Uh, yeah, I've been thinking that for the last hour... I forgot to save the address I was going to, so I have no idea if I'm even in the right area."

"Not hard be lost in New Orleans, sugar. Louisiana's got a way 'a turnin' folks around. But it's not so bad, never know what you'll find." 

"So I've noticed." He smiled, lifting the black straight billed hat on his head. Her body nearly physically reacted as the man's light blue eyes caught her own in the soft light of the lamp just behind her. His hair was dark and damp with sweat as he swiped at his forehead, his cheeks flushed above his light brown goatee dusted with grey hair. She took a deep breath and tried to look as calm as possible the longer she looked at him, hardly able to control her body's response to how beautiful he was.

"Where're you lookin' to go? It's awful late for much'a anything down this way. On a Thursday anyway." 

"Well, I think I left my bike at a friend's place down here and we took a streetcar way out towards the lake I think. I thought I got off on the right street but I obviously didn't."

"You wanna come in an' cool off for a minute? I'd be happy to take you where you need to go, but you been out in this heat a while."

"You don't have-"

"Nonsense. Heat like this is dangerous even at night. Come on in." She said sweetly, unlocking her front gate and letting him step inside. "Grace." She added, offering her hand to him. "But call me Gracie." 

"Norman." He returned smoothly, shaking her hand just before she turned to lead him up into the house. "Damn, nice place." He said, looking up at the tall, beautiful home behind where Gracie stood. 

"Thank you. I've never lived anywhere else but New Orleans... don't think I'd want to."

"I don't blame you." 

Gracie smiled again and reached for the heavy handle of the door before she stopped in her tracks, holding up her hand and looking through the glass window of the tall front door to see the long gray tail of the excitable pit bull who didn't know a stranger. 

"Now, 'fore I let you in here, I gotta warn you... there's a dog sittin' right there who will likely assault your nether regions. She's harmless and sweet, but she's a dog, so she has a thing for crotches."

"Good to know." Norman laughed, adjusting his hat again. 

Gracie smiled and nodded before she opened the door and welcomed Norman inside, the cool blast of air conditioning welcome to both of them just before she quickly grabbed the dog's collar before she could jump and invade his personal space, laughing as she pulled and struggled against her hold. 

"This is Lola." She said, closing the door after Norman stepped inside and leaned down to offer his hand to her. "I promise, she's a lover, not a biter." 

Norman looked up at her with those strikingly bright blue eyes and Gracie's knees nearly buckled as she felt herself start to sweat, her core hot and wet at just a single look from him. She bit the inside of her lip as she took a slow, deep inhale and let it out, letting go of Lola's collar so that she could step closer to him and lick his face. Gracie smirked to herself and chided herself for feeling jealous of her dog's inherent gumption, patiently waiting as Norman pet and rubbed along her smooth, lean body and earning the easily attained love and affection before he finally stood up and shoved his hands his pockets. 

"So you grew up here?" Norman asked, looking around at the beautifully restored wood work, painted bright white just as her family had done when the house was built. 

"I did, yeah. My parents passed a few years ago and my brother lives up in Chicago. I never thought about leavin', so here I am."

"That's awesome, it's beautiful in here."

"Thank you. Had to have some restoration done on some things, but it's exactly as it was when my family built it."

"Holy shit, you're family built this place?"

"They did. Back in like 1830 somethin'."

"Damn. Surely you don't live here by yourself..."

"No, I've got her." Gracie joked, pointing at Lola as she wagged her tail just to her right. 

"And you take care of this place all by yourself?"

"Well, I've got a guy who comes and takes care of the plants and shit outside 'cause of all the things I was born with the capability of doin', it wasn't tendin' to a garden. I can't keep a plant alive to save my own." She laughed, stepping into the living room and inviting him to follow her. "Let me get somethin' cold to drink, sugar, I'll be right back." She added, turning around and walking back into the hall and pouring them both a tall glass of lemonade before she returned to see him studying the awards she'd earned over the years on the bookshelves. 

"You're a singer?"

"Guilty." She said simply, handing him a glass and and taking her place in the corner of her favorite couch. "Started when I was sixteen, goin' strong for almost twenty years now."

"Damn. You get cooler by the second."

"Honey, I assure you, my life is not that exciting." She waved him off, crossing her legs and changing the subject. "So, I'm gonna assume you've never been down here before?"

"To New Orleans?"

"Yeah."

"No, I have actually. I love it down here... I've just never been down in this area before."

"Usually stay up by the Quarter, then?"

"I think so, kinda off of it."

"Over by Frenchman Street?"

"Yeah yeah, that's where I left my bike." 

"Then how in the sam hell did you end up all the way out here?" Gracie laughed, setting her drink down.

"I'm in the totally wrong area." Norman laughed to himself, plopping down on the couch next to her. 

"No problem at all. I can get you back there right quick." She said, a sadness to her words at the idea of him leaving. 

"You don't have to do that-"

"Oh cut it out, I'm happy to. Really. I haven't done anything productive today anyway. I figure I should at least leave the house once." Gracie giggled, bringing one her legs up as she sat up and wrapped her arm around it. 

Norman nodded with a smile and looked down at his lap and Gracie could feel him blushing, knowing she was doing it too. His shoulders were strong and square and she couldn't help but imagine what they looked like underneath his shirt, imagining his skin just as smooth and delicious as his voice was. 

"So what're you in town for?" She finally asked, worried the silence between them had gone on for too long. 

"A buddy of mine got married yesterday."

"New Orleans weddings're somethin' else, huh?" 

"I'd heard about the parade things, but that was an experience. For sure."

"Second line, sugar. The only parades we have down here are Mardi Gras and Easter. Dancin' in the streets is second linin'." 

Norman laughed and blushed even harder, shaking his head and bringing his hand up to cover half of his face. "Shit, I'll remember that." 

"Eh, don't sweat it." Gracie said nonchalantly, waving off his embarrassment and taking a long drink before she changed the subject. "So what do you do?" 

"Uh, well, I'm an actor." He answered, a shyness falling over his demeanor. 

"Oh wow, anything I might have seen?" 

"Uh... maybe. Ever heard of The Walking Dead?"

"I have, yeah. I don't watch a whole lot 'a TV, but that one I've heard of. I think my brother watches it if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh yeah, cool. Yeah, I play Daryl. I've got a show about bikes, but it's not as big as the other one."

"I recognize you now." Gracie smiled, squinting her eye playfully and finishing the last drink before setting her glass on the table. "My brother would probably shit himself if he found out you were here." She laughed. 

"I don't think he'd be the only one." Norman laughed. 

"That's gotta be exhausting... I mean, I've got fans... and I can pack a concert hall, but I don't think I've ever had a fan like that before." Gracie went on, shaking her head. "Kudos for havin' that kinda patience."

Norman shook his head in appreciation and finished his drink, a calm silence falling between the two of them. Gracie looked over at him and could feel herself start to quiver, the attraction toward him too strong for her to ignore. 

"What about you, do you sing full time or do you work?"

"Singin' is the only thing I've ever done." She said quietly, giving him a small, warm smile. "I don't think any one would ever want me on their payroll, I'd be useless." She laughed. 

"That can't be true." 

"Oh, sugar, you got no idea." She said as she shook her head at herself. "I was blessed with a voice and not much else." 

"I wouldn't say that, you're kind and welcoming. I'm sure you're smart... And you're beautiful." 

Gracie blushed hard and looked away, swallowing hard at the nerves fluttering up from her stomach. "Stop it." She finally said, almost breathless. 

"I mean it." He said sweetly, bringing his ankle up to rest on his knee and relaxing back when Gracie looked back over at him. 

"I know it's late, but... you been out there walkin' a while, you hungry?" Gracie asked quietly, slowly pulling herself up from her seat and picking up her empty glass. 

Norman drank the last of his lemonade and stood up, moving his head carefully from one side to the other to pop the joins in his neck before taking a step forward. "You read minds, too. I'm starving."

"Good. 'Cause I could really go for some food." She smiled, holding her hand out to take his glass. Their fingertips touched and Gracie stepped away, blushing hard at the feel of his eyes watching her walk toward the kitchen. She took a slow, deep breath to control the deep, heavy need pulling at every part of her and turned back around and stopped, surprised to see him standing in the doorway and looking around at the large kitchen around them. 

"This place really is incredible." He noted, leaning casually against the counter to his right. 

"Thank you." Gracie blushed again, looking down at Lola when she ran up to him and sniffed at his hip. "I think she thinks the same of you." She added as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse from the island and walked toward him. "Shall we?" 

"Ladies first." He returned sweetly, waiting for her to pass him and never looking away from her. 

"That Southern Gentleman's charm seems to be catchin' on to you." Gracie laughed as she pulled out her car keys and lead him back out into the hot, moist summer night. 

"Well, I wouldn't wanna give you a bad impression."

Gracie shook her head and the two of them walked around the house to the tall carriage house she had converted into a garage. The door lifted and they let themselves into the sleek black sedan sitting inside and Gracie turned into traffic, hoping the evening would turn into exactly what it seemed. 

***

"Holy shit, the food down here is... I would get so fat living here." Norman said loudly, taking a deep breath in and letting it out as he sat back in his chair. The green basket that had carried the enormous po'boy he'd ordered was empty and the crumbs that had fallen in it's wake dusted on his dark gray t-shirt, earning a smile from Gracie as they sat in the corner of one of her favorite bars in the city. Music boomed loudly from the band on the stage as they moved and grooved the rhythm they created and Gracie nodded her agreement with the beat, giving Norman a pleasant smile from across the table.

"We're awfully proud of it... Maybe a little too proud." Gracie joked. "I run like five miles a day tryin' to avoid it." 

"I'd have to take that up too. I overeat every time I'm here." He returned, sitting up and brushing the crumbs off of his shirt and lifting his hand to get the bartenders attention. 

"Not hard to do." She added, taking a long drink. "So, how long're you in town for?"

"Here for the week, I've got a film crew down here for one of my shows." 

Gracie nodded and felt her cheeks blush hot and red, the heat of it rushing down through her chest and soaking her core like no one else ever had. Feeling more gumption take a fierce hold of herself, she shifted in her seat so that her legs were pointed casually away from the table and crossed them. She sat back and smiled, thankful in more ways than she could count that she'd inherited her mother's height and frame when she caught Norman's eyes catching glimpses of the legs that had probably gotten her enough attention to help her through college. 

"Alright y'all, how we doin' this fiiiiine, hot an' steamy evenin'?!" The singer asked playfully, earning a loud roar from the packed crowd just in front of the stage. "That's my kinda night! Hey, I wanna thank all'a y'all for comin' out here, we're nothin' but a buncha Cajuns who happen to make sound that sounds kinda good, so we love y'all for givin' us a chance. I'm Grant, that's Dylan, Shay and Trevor and we're The Fortnight..." Grant explained, holding his arm out toward his band mates and pausing for the audience to settle their clapping. "Now, wait a sec. 'Fore we go on another beat, I gotta let y'all know, you oughta be reeeaaal thankful to be here tonight 'cause y'all're in the company of true, New Orleans Royalty, I'm tellin' ya. This girl is unRIVALED in New Orleans today and I'd put my life savings on her bein' one 'a the best soul singers this city's ever heard. Put y'all hands together for that lovely young lady back there in the corner, Miss Gracie Baptiste!" He announced proudly as every person in the bar turned to look at her and erupted in screams and applause. 

Norman's face lit up and he immediately looked at her and clapped, the smile stretched across his face far too irresistible for Gracie to rightfully handle. She shook her head and blushed hard for the first time in she couldn't remember how long and waved out to everyone still cheering and clapping, feeling her chest glow even brighter and hotter than it already had been. 

"You call that a greeting?!" The singer asked out loud. "Let's really knock the roof off'a this place and see if we can get that beautiful soul up here to give us some sugar." He added smoothly, winking at her from the stage as Gracie blushed even harder. 

"C'mon, let me hear you sing!" Norman shouted, nudging her shoulder after he stood up. 

Taking a deep breath, Gracie stood and nudged his arm back and turned toward the stage, weaving her way up to the steps and into the bright, hot lights of the stage. She could still see him standing in the back of the bar, his square shoulders stealing her attention despite the crowd in front of her begging for her sing. He was all she could pay attention to, especially with the fierce heat of summer flushing her skin bright and stirring her thoughts into a haze. He started to clap again and Gracie gave him a playful wink as she took the microphone front Grant, the nerves in her stomach twisting and turning for the first time in too many years to count. 

"Y'all really know how to make a girl feel real loved around here." She said sweetly, looking out at the crowd and seeing nothing but Norman's wide smile in the back. "I tell you what, y'all put some cash in that bucket over there for these boys and I'll treat ya to a little somethin'." She added, raising her arm and pointing to the person holding an old large white paint bucket with the word 'TIPS' painted in large artful letters on the side as he slowly stepped through the crowd. "Y'all know Honest I Do, don't ya?" Gracie asked when she turned away from the crowd and looked back at Grant and his band. The four of them nodded proudly. "Take it nice an' slow for me." Gracie said as she gave them a nod of approval, turning back toward the crowd just before the light clicks of drum sticks started and the bluesy guitar picked up. 

The crowd settled and Gracie closed her eyes, feeling her body respond to the slow, intoxicating beat to her favorite old blues song. The harmonica chimed in for it's yearning introduction and she opened her eyes to look out at the incredible view ahead of her, the motion of the bodies moving together in the crowd spellbinding. 

"Don't ya know that I love... that I love you." Gracie sang, her voice clear and beautiful. "Honest I do... I'd never place no one... no one above you, babe."

Dazed, Gracie lost herself in the sensation of her voice leaving her body, listening as crowd started to sing along with her. 

"Please tell me you love me... stop drivin' me mad."

The music nearly swept her off of her feet and Gracie felt her heart start to flutter, feeling the heat of Norman's gaze moving down along her body before she opened her eyes and met his eyes with her own. 

"You're the sweetest... most perfect new man... that I ever did have." 

His smile was infectious, almost taking her breath away in between her smooth, sultry words.

"Please tell me you love me... stop drivin' me mad... When I wake up in the mornin', I just wanna feel you... wanna feel my man." 

The crowd roared ahead of her as she held the last, long, delicious note in it's perfect, climaxed pitch for as long as she could. She could still feel the chills of Norman's watchful eyes coursing over her skin, his beautiful smile the only thing she could see. The only thing she wanted to. 

"Y'all are beautiful, thank you." Gracie said smoothly, blowing a quick kiss to the crowd and turning to hug each of the band members behind her. "Thank you guys, you're incredible." She smiled, handing Grant her card. "Let's collab on somethin' sometime. Give me a call." 

Grant and the others gave her an excited 'thanks' and Gracie turned back for the side of the stage, stepping down and right up to where Norman stood waiting for her, his hands resting casually in his pockets. 

"Holy. Shit." He said, the look of surprise and adoration on his face making her blush. "You are... fucking incredible." 

"Well, thank you, kindly." Gracie said sweetly, trying to swallow away the nerves rolling deep in her core making her want him more and more by the second. He handed her a much needed glass of water and watched her take a long, slow drink, doing the same with the last of his beer and setting his empty glass on the table next to them. Gracie set her own glass next to his and stepped forward, making her way toward the exit with Norman following just a step behind her before they both stopped at the side of her car. "I 'spose you'd like to get back to your bike, huh?" She asked with a sadness to her words, hating the idea of letting him go. 

"I could... but, you know... it's in a shop." He returned quietly, taking a step closer than she'd expected. "Locked up... So no one can steal it."

"Just in case you don't make it tonight?" Gracie asked, nearly breathless. 

"Just in case." Norman answered with a wicked half smile as he took another step toward her. 

"It's not hard to lose track 'a time down here." 

"No, it's not." He stepped even closer so that his chest almost touched her own. 

"And there's no tellin' what we could do with that lost time." She said before bringing her hand up to brush his hair out of his face and hold at the smooth curve of his neck. 

"Maybe we ought to find out." 

"We should definitely find out." 

Gracie bit at her lower lip and pulled Norman even closer, his lips finding hers for a long, deep kiss. She could still taste the beer and cigarette smoke on his lips and couldn't help but wrap her other arm around him when he planted one of his hands on her waist. The two of them quickly lost themselves in the heat of their kiss, leaning heavily into one another despite the thick, humid temperature that brought a sheen of sweat to their skin. 

"Your place?" Norman breathed when he broke away from her, sliding his hand down her side to hold just above her ass. Gracie said nothing in return and instead ran both of her hands from his shoulders down to the belt wrapped around his hips. Her fingers lingered there for a moment as she took a slow, lust filled breath, nodding her answer and taking a small step back away from him before opening her door. 

The city passed them by as Gracie quickly navigated back toward the Garden District, making sure to lock the gates and garage door behind them before she took Norman's hand and turned toward the door of the house. The door locked just behind them and Gracie turned back toward him, stepping up to him just before his lips came back to her own. Norman brought his arms down around her waist and moaned into the sweet taste of her kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips as she lifted her arms around his neck. The feel of Norman's arms wrapped tight around her stole the air from Gracie's lungs just before her feet left the floor, her body swept up into his arms so that she could hold him even tighter when he turned for the stairs down the long hallway. 

Lost and taken, Gracie was hardly able to point him in the direction of her bedroom. He stopped halfway up the stairs and pinned her back against the wall, still holding her tight against him and sliding one of his hands between their bodies. 

"Upstairs. I want to see you with your clothes off." Gracie breathed into his lips, a smooth moan escaping from her when Norman dragged his lips down the side of her neck and started back up the stairs. "On the right." 

The door burst open and Norman wasted no time stepping up to the foot of Gracie's bed, carefully setting her down and leaning in closer when she laid back beneath him. He trailed his lips down between her breasts and stood up above her, reaching for the buckle of his belt. 

"You want some help with that, sugar?" Gracie asked, making sure to give him her smooth, sultry voice when she sat up and looked up at him. Norman bit at his lower lip and dropped his hands to his sides to let Gracie work the buckle of his belt, never letting his eyes leave the lust-filled gaze of hers. Gracie smiled up at him and slowly pulled his dark grey jeans down before he stepped out of them, slipping his shirt off and letting it fall silently to the floor at his feet. "Damn..." She mused, slowly standing up in front of him. "You are some kinda beautiful, aren't you?" 

Norman blushed and took her arm in his hand to pull her close against him. "Funny, I was just about to say the same exact thing." He said softly, sliding one of his hands down to lift the hem of her blouse and help her out of it. "Especially now, holy shit." 

Gracie's skin blushed bright red and hot and she pulled him close once again, her lips finding his in the haze of faded light filtering in through the sheer curtains on either side of her bedroom. Norman took all of her weight back in his arms and climbed up onto her bed with her, kissing his way down along her shoulder and back down between her breasts. Her skin reacted with sharp chills and goose bumps, every part of her buzzing with electricity with every second that passed. 

"Mind helpin' me outta these?" Gracie asked, moving her hands down along either side of him and down to undo the button of her white shorts. Norman responded with a heavy, gritty moan that came from deep in his belly, kissing his way from between her breasts and down her stomach before he slipped his fingers inside of her shorts. They were on the floor along with her panties mere seconds later and he brought his hand between her legs, running his fingers between the hot, wet lips of her pussy.

"Damn, look at you." He said under his breath as he reached for the thick bulge in his briefs and gave himself a good, hard squeeze.

A soft laugh escaped from Gracie's lips as she took off her bra and tossed it to the floor. Norman leaned back down on top of her and held himself just above her, his gaze holding onto hers as she slipped her hand inside his underwear to wrap her hand around his cock. 

"Good lord, you're a damn monster in there, aren't you?" 

"Doesn't scare you, does it?" 

"Mmm, Southern women don't scare that easy." Gracie crooned, pushing his briefs down from his hips so that he could kick them to the floor. 

"Good." 

Another soft laugh came from between Gracie's lips just before Norman's engulfed them, his tongue slipping past them so that they could lose themselves in the taste of each other. Gracie held him tight against her body and spread her legs for him, moving one of her hands down to hold on the tattoo on his chest, breaking from his kiss so that she could look up at him. 

"You ready for me?" He asked quietly, bringing one of his hands between them to press his fingers into her clit. Heat swept across her skin in heavy, delicious waves and Gracie nodded her response, her lips curling into a wicked grin before the both of them looked down between their bodies to watch as Norman brought his thick tip to her entrance and slowly filled her. 

"Christ Almighty..." Gracie said as all of the air left her in a trembling breath. 

"Woah, damn." Norman growled, pressing his forehead to hers. "You've got one tight little pussy, huh?" 

"Mmm, that might be 'cause you've got a dick the size of a damn firehose." Gracie mused playfully, taking a sharp breath when he started to move inside of her. 

"Haven't heard much of a complaint yet." Norman laughed and picked up his pace as Gracie brought her hands to hold along either side of his chest. 

"Oh, I'm certainly not complainin' sugar." She said, her voice like velvet in his ear. 

"Damn, it's so fuckin' cute when you say that." He breathed, stealing Gracie's breath away when he quickened his rhythm inside of her and kissed her. 

Norman's hips moved in fast, delicious waves against Gracie's and her voice drifted from between their lips, echoing through the open space of her bedroom. Her skin was hot and glistening with sweat and her nipples stood at fierce attention as Norman pumped inside of her, his own desperate words echoing along with Gracie's before he slowed to a stop to catch his breath. 

Gracie gave him another devious smile and Norman took both of her ankles in his hands as he straightened up above her, bringing both of her legs up to rest on his shoulders. He started to pump his hips again and Gracie held one of her hands up on his waist to keep him as close to her body as possible and brought her other up to hold her breast. She tugged on her nipple as a swift wave of bliss swept over her, bringing goose bumps to move across her skin and a light moan out of her lips. Norman moved even faster and held his hands tight to her hips, the soft slap of their skin growing louder along with their voices. 

"Holy shit, you're big..." Gracie struggled to say, gasping for her breath when he thrusted even deeper inside of her. 

"Surely, you don't want me to stop?" Norman teased. 

"Oh my god, no." She smiled, tugging even harder on her nipple before Norman swatted her hand away and replaced it with his own. 

Norman smiled proudly to himself and leaned down close, moving his hips faster into hers as his voice left him in a series of deep, hard grunts. Gracie could hardly stand how deep he could fuck her, her breath stolen with every hard, delicious pump he made until her voice failed her completely. 

"Damn, your pussy is the fucking best!" He hissed, quickly pulling out of her and leaning back on his heals. Gracie laughed softly as she tried to catch her breath and sat up to look at him, his beautiful body cast in the soft blue haze of moonlight from the windows. 

"Mmm, well thank you kindly. I do try." Gracie offered lustfully, slowly pulling herself up and onto her knees in front of him. She held her hands on either side of his waist and Norman leaned in to kiss her, the softness of his lips and the smoothness of his skin only becoming more addictive by the second. "Now, how about you lay down for me and let me do the work for a while." 

"Girl, I'll let you fuck me however you like." Norman mused, laying on his back and adjusting the pillow beneath his head. He watched as Gracie turned around to face him and she brought her leg over his lap, straddling his hips and adjusting herself so that she could slowly bury him deep inside of her. Her breath shook at the feel of his thickness filling her, her body nearly trembling on top of him before she could even start to move. 

"Good god..." She said lightly. She brought one of her hands down to hold on Norman's stomach as he lifted his knees behind her and took a deep, shaking breath, holding her other hand on his knee behind her as she started to move herself up and down on top of him. 

The sight of him was intoxicating, even as Gracie had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Every inch of him was thick and satisfying as she moved, taking every thought that crossed her mind and throwing them into an abyss she hadn't ever experienced like this before. Never this completely, never this intensely, never this satisfying. And the feel of his hands holding on her hips was like no one else's she had ever felt before, like somehow this meant more than what it was. Like it was something the both of them needed more than either of them had let on. 

"Come down here." Norman said softly, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. Gracie slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him, slowing herself on top of him and taking her time to lean down over him. His lips found hers in the dark and he nearly devoured her, moving his hands along either side of her ribs and sending waves of chills across her skin. He started to move slowly beneath her again and Gracie moaned into his kiss, working her hips easily in unison with his as he worked to bring them both to the brink of ecstasy. Addicted to the feel of his hands holding along her skin, Gracie guided one of them down to hold on her ass and leaned even closer to him, sweeping his hair out of his face so that she could see him. 

"You're really fucking beautiful, you know that?" He said, bringing his other hand up to hold at the smooth curve of her neck and shoulder. 

"So are you." Gracie returned with a coy smile, her cheeks flushed and hot before she sat up straight on top of him. 

Norman returned with a smile of his own and sat up with her. Carefully moving toward the edge of her bed, Norman picked the both of their bodies up and turned around so that Gracie could lay down on her back, biting hard on his lower lip at the sight of her body beneath him while he stood above her. 

"Damn, you really are a sight." Gracie mused, bringing one of her hands to the back of her knee and the other up to hold on the smooth skin of his stomach. 

"Stop." Norman said with a laugh, slowly starting to move inside of her again. Gracie gave him another wicked grin and opened her legs wide for him before she slid her free hand down between them, pressing her fingers into her clit while he watched her. "Shit, just the sight of you and I could cum any second." He breathed as he leaned forward and planted his hands on the backs of her thighs. 

"Mm, well let me catch up right quick, baby." Gracie said playfully, moving her fingers even faster over her clit as Norman started to pump faster and deeper inside of her. "Holy shit..." 

Breathless and lost in the feel of him, Gracie's voice left her in long, smooth moans the closer her brought her to her release. Her skin trembled with every thrust he made and she could feel her pulse rise by the second at the sight of his skin starting to glisten. Deep, harsh grunts erupted from Norman's throat and he pumped even faster before he suddenly pulled out of her once again, taking a moment to catch his breath before getting down on his knees in front of her and tearing her hand away from her clit. 

"Think it's high time I taste this beautiful little pussy of yours." Norman growled when Gracie leaned up and looked down at him, out of breath. 

Her body tingled with ecstasy, heat coursing through her veins at the idea of Norman tasting her. A weak whimper escaped from her lips when he looked up at her and took her clit between his lips, his thick, delicious tongue working wildly around her to drive her senses wild. Gracie dropped herself back to lay down and blindly grabbed for a handful of Norman's hair just as he pulled away from her, standing back up and crawling back up onto the bed with her. 

"Come on, get back there." He said smoothly, watching her struggle to pull herself up. "Lay back down for me." 

Gracie did as he asked and watched him crawl his way back toward her, biting her lower lip when he brought himself back between her legs and kissed his way up along the inside of her thigh. His tongue found her clit once again and a long, lust-filled moan came from deep in Gracie's stomach, her body trembling at the feel of his mouth devouring her. She once again reached down and grabbed for a handful of his soft, dark hair and gently tugged on it, bringing one of her legs up toward her chest and running her free hand down the back of her thigh to hold on Norman's cheek. He brought one of his hands up to spread her soaking lips apart and dipped his tongue inside her entrance, a soft groan rumbling from his throat as he tasted the sweet juices leaking from deep inside of her. 

"Oh my god, Norman-" Gracie moaned desperately, her body shaking as the hard, swift waves of her release ebbed closer with every move his tongue made. 

"Fuck, you taste good." He returned, breaking away from her and pulling himself back up to quickly fill her again. 

"Mm, c'mere and let me taste." She begged, grabbing for the curve of Norman's neck and pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. Her tongue slipped between his lips and she moaned into the taste of herself mixed with the sweetness of him, her breath stolen from her as Norman moved inside of her. 

"Holy shit, Gracie..." Norman breathed into her lips. He moved one of his hands to brush her hair out of her face and kissed her again, goose bumps moving across his skin as she brought her arms around him and ran her hands down along the strong muscles of his back.

"You're gonna cum, huh?" Gracie asked lightly, addicted to the tightness of his muscles beneath her fingertips. 

"Fuck yes, I am, where do you want it?" He growled, pumping his hips harder into hers. 

"Anywhere you want." She said with a smoothness to her voice he couldn't handle. Norman returned with another low growl and slid one of his hands between them to find her clit, pressing his fingers in delicious circles around her. Gracie could hardly keep up with Norman has he pumped hard and fast inside of her, every movement he made taking her breath away as he continued to fuck her senseless. Waves of heat swept over her and her juices nearly gushed out of her to coat the both of their thighs, her ability to make a sound stolen from her as the claws of her fierce release took a fierce hold of every part of her. 

"Shit, are you ready for me?" Norman struggled to ask her, kissing his way from behind her ear and down along her jaw. 

"Give me all of it, sugar." Gracie begged as she brought one of her hands up to hold along his cheek. 

Norman's lips devoured hers and he thrust hard and deep inside of her, the thick heat of him filling Gracie with his release until he could hardly move. His body was weak and spent on top of hers while he continued to kiss her, soft moans escaping from him when Gracie brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. 

"Wow..." He mused, still catching his breath as he slowly picked himself up to loom over her. 

Gracie gave him a warm smile and ran her hands smoothly down to hold on his chest. "Mmm, that was terrible."

Norman laughed and kissed her again before he slowly pulled out of her and laid down next to her, bringing his arm around her shoulders when she rolled onto her side and curled herself into the curve of his body. "You don't mind if I crash over here, do you?" He asked softly in the soft curls of her hair. 

"Oh, you thought you could stay?" Gracie joked, looking up at him and pressing her lips to his. "Of course you can." She whispered just she broke away from him and got herself up and out of bed. "I'm gonna check on Lola and grab some water. Want anything?" She asked him as she slipped into her favorite floor length robe and tied it tightly around her waist. 

"I'll meet you down there." Norman returned with a wink, sitting up and stretching his limbs just before Gracie drifted out of the room and down the hall. 

The smooth wood floors were cool against her feet as Gracie made her way down the stairs, catching Lola's attention as she laid curled up in the plush dog bed in front of the fireplace. Her tail wagged as she laid there waiting for Gracie to call her over, nearly shaking with excitement. 

"Alright, young lady, let's go." Gracie said sweetly to her, laughing when Lola bolted out of her bed and down the hall to the back door. She let her outside and stepped out into the peaceful quiet of her backyard, thankful to have the privacy she loved so much when she looked down at the sheer robe that didn't leave much to the imagination. 

The air outside was hot and thick, the late hour doing nothing to relieve the humidity that always felt stagnant and still in the shelter of the trees of her backyard. Lola ran wildly around the various trees and gardens that her family had planted far too many generations ago and stopped at the fountain in the center, taking large, sloppy drinks of water before she trotted off into the farther recesses of the yard where Gracie couldn't see her. 

"You've got one hell of a place here." Norman's voice said softly just before the sound of a lighter flicked and cigarette smoke billowed out toward the yard from behind Gracie's shoulder.

"I can thank my family for it. Lord knows I don't deserve it." Gracie returned, leaning against one of the tall white columns and looking over at him. The site of him was exquisite. The way the light caught on his smooth, pale skin was a sight like something out of a movie, perfect and breathtaking in every way. 

"That can't be true." Norman shook his head, taking a long drag from his cigarette. 

"Well, I certainly haven't done anything to deserve it. 'Cept be blessed enough to be born to a long standin' family with too much old money than they know what to do with." 

"Not a bad problem to have." He laughed. 

"I know... I shouldn't be complainin'... I really do love it here." She smiled, looking out at the lush, serene gardens in front of them. "I do my best writin' back here when my heart gets too heavy." She offered, starting to lose herself in her head. "Usually 'round this time 'a night, too." 

Norman stood and watched her casually, leaning against a column of his own. "Did you write that song you sang earlier?" 

"Heaven's no. That was an old one by Jimmy Reed." Gracie answered as she slowly lowered herself to sit at the edge of the porch. "Had to switch a few things up in it for my own personal taste, but no one'll ever beat his version." 

"Well, you damn well killed it tonight." He said easily, sitting down with her. 

"Thank you." Gracie blushed. "Even after all this time, it's still nice hearin' I still got it."

"Oh yeah, definitely." He smiled, nodding his agreement. "How long've you been singing?"

"Oh gosh... I was always doin' things with it in school, but I didn't start performin' on stages around town 'til I was sixteen. Been goin' ever since... so nineteen years? Sounds about right, I actually turned 35 - technically yesterday since it's after midnight."

"Oh, well happy birthday! Why didn't you say anything?"

Gracie blushed and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you. I try not to draw too much attention to getting older." She laughed.

"Well, was it at least a good one?"

"Oh, it was definitely a good one... probably the best one in a while." She added as she gave him a playful wink. 

A calm silence passed between them as they watched Lola roam through the grass ahead of them before Gracie finally stood up, pulling her hair over one shoulder and leaned back against the column behind her. 

"You ever been on a bike?" Norman asked out of the blue, taking Gracie by surprise as she quickly looked back at him with a look of surprised confusion. 

"What?" She returned, raising her eyebrow at him and watching him stand up.

"Have you ever ridden on a bike? Like a motorcycle?"

"Uhh... no?"

Norman laughed quietly and took the last drag of his cigarette and turned to look at her. "Would you want to?"

"Surely you don't mean-"

"That's exactly what I mean." He said as he nodded his head and stepped closer. "I mean, unless you don't wanna hang out with me for a few days."

Gracie laughed and took a step toward him, watching him devour her with his eyes.

"I guess I could go for trying something new." She smirked as came up to stand up against him and hold her hands on either side of his waist. A warm smile tugged at one side of his mouth and he looked down at the thin, sheer fabric of her robe, biting at the inside of his lip when the wind whipped around them and brought her nipples to hard attention.

"Plus, I wouldn't mind hearing you sing a little bit more."

"Is that all you wouldn't mind gettin' a little more of?" Gracie teased, never looking away from him when he brought his hand up to brush the lapel of her robe to the side and hold her breast.

"Definitely not." Norman returned smoothly as he brushed his thumb across her nipple and she took his other hand in hers and pulling it to hold on her ass.

"I guess gettin' lost in New Orleans isn't so bad, huh?"

"Not so bad at all."

Gracie moved her hand up along his chest and Norman leaned in close to kiss her, both of them losing themselves in the taste of the other in the thick heat of a New Orleans summer night.

xxx


End file.
